


urgent

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace really needs to learn what "urgent" means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	urgent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maureenbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/gifts).



> this was written for [sapphicmaia](http://sapphicmaia.tumblr.com/) who wanted JaceSimon + "Call me now. It's urgent." there were a few ways that I was thinking of going with this, but I chose the way that hurt least.

To say that Simon disliked his Accounting class was a colossal understatement. He _loathed_ it. From the teacher who droned on and on while managing to say nothing important to the annoying know-it-all that insisted on sitting next to him to the material itself, the entire experience was a nightmare. He didn’t even want to be an accountant – that was his mother’s idea, one that he’d gone along with because accountants made a decent salary and it was a “realistic” goal.

Simon’s eyelids were drooping, a by-product of the debate Mr. Know-It-All had decided to start – before this class, Simon hadn’t even thought it was possible to start debates about accounting. His phone buzzed in his pocket, jolting him awake, and when he pulled it out he saw that Jace had texted him.

The message was in all caps, which wasn’t worrying in and of itself – Jace had a habit of sending texts with caps lock on, even if it wasn’t important – but when Simon read it, panic bloomed in his chest.

“ _CALL ME NOW. IT’S URGENT._ ”

Simon pushed his chair back, the legs scraping noisily against the linoleum. He was already dialing Jace’s number as he closed the classroom door behind him, trying to get out of the hall way so that the conversation would be private. A thousand different scenarios flashed through his mind – most of them involving the violent death of one or more of the people he cared about.

Jace answered on the fourth ring, just as Simon reached the deserted entrance. “Simon,” his voice sounded serious and it did little to calm Simon’s fears – Jace was okay, thought. That was something.

“Jace, what’s wrong?” Simon asked, “Is Clary alright?”

“Clary’s fine,” Jace replied. “I thought you had class now,” he said.

“I do. But your text said it was urgent,” Simon explained. “What’s wrong?”

“I finished it,” Jace said, “but I have some questions. Why did the monster kill Barb but leave Will alive? What happened to El? Is the monster actually gone?”

Simon sighed, shaking his head. The worries that had been gnawing on the corners of his mind disappeared. “Seriously, Jace? You’re calling to talk about a TV show? I thought someone was dead!” he exclaimed. “You really need to learn what urgent means.”

“Technically, _you’re_ the one who called me,” Jace replied and Simon could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

“I hate you,” Simon said into his phone, a grin on his face.

“No, you don’t.” Jace’s voice was soft. He’d changed a lot since Simon first met him, but a lot had happened to him, too.

“No, I don’t,” Simon repeated. He leaned against the brick wall in the entryway, listening to the static that came through the line. He didn’t want to go back to class – he wanted to go home and lay in bed and re-watch Stranger Things with Jace.

Neither of them said anything for a while, they just listened to each other’s breath on the other end of the line until someone scurried past Simon. They looked like they were running late and when Simon checked his watch he realized that class would be over soon. “I have to go,” he said gently. “But I’ll be home at three, okay? I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jace replied before they both hung up the phone.

Simon rushed to get his stuff from the classroom before the period ended, haphazardly throwing his stuff into his bag before bolting to his next class.

Three o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. Simon barely paid attention to his classes – his mind always drifted back to Jace. They’d practically been living together since Jace had gotten away from Valentine. There were too many people at the Institute and they all stared at Jace or asked him if he was okay or asked him about Valentine and he hated it.

Simon was always gentle with Jace, but he didn’t treat him like a porcelain doll and Simon supposed that was why Jace spent so much time with him. Somewhere along the lines, they’d fallen for each other. It was tentative at first – Simon was worried that Jace was only attracted to him because of the blood-drinking incident when Valentine was still alive (until Jace pointed out that wasn’t how it worked) and Jace was still dealing with the aftermath of what Valentine had done to him.

Things were getting better, but there were still days when Jace checked out completely – sometimes he was back with Valentine, sometimes he was somewhere else entirely – and Simon always did his best to help him. He knew that Jace wouldn’t magically get better, that there were some things that even runes couldn’t fix, and he wasn’t under the impression that Jace would be okay because Simon loved him.

Early on, Jace had learned that distractions helped – not always, and not when things got really bad, but enough – and TV had quickly become his go-to. He’d flown through several TV shows already. Sometimes, Simon had a difficult time keeping up with what he was watching at any given moment.

After daydreaming through macroeconomics and marketing, Simon got home at a little after three. He swore that Jace had read his mind because Jace was already sitting in bed, the TV remote in his hand. Simon quickly traded his jeans for sweatpants and crawled in next to him.  Jace moved closer to the middle of the bed and Simon wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “Okay,” Simon said, nestling himself further into the pillows, “let’s try to figure out an answer to all of your _urgent_ questions.”

Jace laughed and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
